A Bond of Friendship
by rainbowlite606
Summary: Chapter Three finally uploaded! Nathan and Lucas Scott are two brothers who share an intense rivalry, however the rift between them, grows smaller when Nathan gets really sick.
1. Tired

A Bond of Friendship  
  
A One Tree Hill fanfiction  
  
Summary: Nathan and Lucas Scott are half brothers. They have an intense rivalry, lessened now by the fact that Nathan has decided to quit basketball, after his father pushed him towards the edge. Nathan is dating Haley, Lucas's best friend, and Lucas is juggling between Nathan's ex- girlfriend, Payton, and the head cheerleader, Brooke. However the rivalry is about to change, when Nathan gets seriously sick. Haley, Nathan, and Lucas bond during the time that he is sick, and this leads to changes that no one was prepared for.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Nathan leaned back in his chair, trying to listen to what his history teacher was saying. But it was a boring subject and only really made sense with his girlfriend, Haley's help. She tutored him, and they had bonded over that time, and eventually became a couple.  
  
Nathan wished she were in his class, because he could use a distraction.  
  
His eyes glanced casually at the clock on the wall. Only a few minutes were left in the class.  
  
Time to end this shit, he thought, I'll just ditch the rest of my classes. I'm tired anyways.  
  
Since he had quit basketball he had nothing to do, and had no reason to stay the entire school day.  
  
When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Nathan just walked out and drove home. No one noticed.  
  
But as he parked his car, he realized his mom would wonder why he was back so early from school.  
  
I'll just tell her I'm sick, if she even asks. She's settling all those divorce papers; she barely even notices my existence.  
  
Besides the lie wasn't even much of a one. Nathan thought he might even have to cancel his date with Haley that Friday night simply because he felt so drained.  
  
I'll feel less tired if I take a nap, Nathan figured, as he let himself in the house.  
  
***  
  
Haley found herself looking at the clock that day. It was her last class and she was supposed to call Nathan to finalize their plans for that evening.  
  
Those last five minutes were torture to Haley. They seemed to drag on forever.  
  
When the bell finally did ring, Haley quickly searched around for Peyton to get a ride home. She normally walked, but it would be faster, and she was quite eager to get home quickly.  
  
She finally spotted her in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Peyton!" she called. Peyton turned around.  
  
"Do you think I could maybe have a ride home? I kind of need to get home quickly." Haley asked shyly.  
  
"Sure," Peyton said coolly, "Get in."  
  
As soon as Haley got in, Peyton began backing up. She seemed to be rather in a rush, and Haley asked her about it.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you in a rush, or something? You didn't have to take me," Haley said.  
  
"Oh no, it's really no problem," Peyton said nonchalantly. She pulled into Haley's driveway and cut the engine.  
  
Haley got out.  
  
"Thanks," she said to Peyton, who sped off again.  
  
As she let herself in, she heard the phone ring. Haley rushed to pick it up, hoping Nathan would be on the other end.  
  
It was Nathan. "Hi," he said, in a voice that made Haley want to kiss him.  
  
"Hi," she replied, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much really," Nathan coughed, clearing his throat, "About the date."  
  
Haley cut him off, "Yeah, well since we are still on, I was thinking."  
  
"Actually Haley, I'm not feeling all too great," Nathan admitted, "We either need to cancel, or just have a casual dinner somewhere."  
  
"Oh sure. That's fine. You're sick? Do you have a fever?" She asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"No, I'm just pretty tired, Haley, that's all," Nathan said.  
  
"Oh. Well six then?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah." Though Haley couldn't see, Nathan smiled into the phone.  
  
"All right, well bye then," Haley said.  
  
"Bye," Nathan said quietly.  
  
***  
  
The dinner had just started but Nathan was beginning to get a headache, and the nap hadn't helped much. He was still really exhausted.  
  
I must be coming down with something he thought.  
  
He wasn't too hungry either. He only ordered a soda, and to please Haley, some soup.  
  
"Nathan, are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe we should leave," Haley said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah maybe. But let me pay first." Nathan said. He set some cash down on the table and then they walked out.  
  
"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked her boyfriend, as he leaned against a wall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hales. I'm just really tired. And I'm feeling a little sick," Nathan said, "I'm sorry I ruined our date."  
  
"It's okay," Haley said, "Let's go home. But let me drive." Her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Sure," Nathan agreed, handing his car keys over to his girlfriend.  
  
On the ride home Haley asked Nathan, "Do you ever regret quitting?" She glanced at him quickly.  
  
"Sometimes. But not really, I was tired of my dad always in my face," Nathan said, and then just blurted it out, "They're splitting up."  
  
"Oh, Nathan. I'm sorry." Haley hugged him, because she had now parked the car in Nathan's driveway and the engine was off.  
  
They stayed like that for a long while.  
  
"Let's go in," Nathan said, "I'm tired." Haley agreed. She thought that Nathan felt a bit warm, but decided it was nothing. If he were really sick, he would tell her so.  
  
"We can have some dessert and then my mom or I can drive you home." Nathan said.  
  
He let Haley in first. Watching her, made him realize how much he loved her. How much he wanted to tell her so.  
  
Haley grabbed his hands, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Come on sleepyhead," she teased him. He smiled.  
  
"I love you, Haley, you know that." Nathan said seriously.  
  
"I know," she said smiling, "I love you too, Nathan. And dessert is waiting for us. So let's go. I have to be home soon."  
  
Nathan followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Upon entering he noticed his mom look at him closely, like she had gone, when he had come home from school. He had certainly been caught in his ditching. She hadn't asked him any questions though.  
  
"Nathan," she said, "You okay?"  
  
Nathan sighed, "I told you mom. I'm fine, really. Just a little tired. Don't worry about me." Nathan didn't want his mother to have more stress then she already did from those divorce papers.  
  
"Okay." But his mother's look clearly said that she did not believe him. He also noticed Haley looking at him too, a bit of concern in her features. Nathan was now getting annoyed.  
  
"Would you both stop it? I'm fine," Nathan, snapped, "I'll be fine." He repeated this to emphasize his point.  
  
The kitchen fell silent at his words.  
  
"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered, slumping into a chair. His mom looked at him closely. Nathan was falling asleep, and did not notice his mom's hand on his forehead.  
  
"Haley would you please run and get the thermometer?" Nathan's mother asked.  
  
"Sure," Haley obeyed, leaving the room quickly.  
  
"You're warm, Nathan. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's probably just the flu," Nathan muttered coughing. "I only cut today because I was so tired. I'm sorry." Haley soon came back with the thermometer. She handed it to Nathan's mom, who immediately stuck it under his tongue.  
  
Haley noticed, for the first time that night, that Nathan's cheeks were flushed and that his brown eyes looked tired and sick.  
  
His temperature was 102.3.  
  
"Haley, I'm going to take you home now," his mother said, "Nathan needs his rest."  
  
She nodded and they left, leaving Nathan all alone. He decided to go lie down and he dragged himself to the couch.  
  
Soon he heard his mom come in.  
  
"Nathan, honey, you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yea," Nathan replied weakly.  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
"No mom thanks though."  
  
She came into the room where he was laying down. "Haley's pretty worried about you, you know," his mom told him.  
  
He nodded, "I know. And I really am sorry that I ditched."  
  
"I know. It's okay, Nathan. You weren't feeling good. I understand." 


	2. Friendship and the Doctors

Chapter Two Friendship and the Doctor  
  
Lucas Scott was up early, that Saturday morning. He was sitting at the court park, just staring at the hoop like he did when he had a bad game. But this time, he was simply waiting for someone.  
  
Nathan, his half brother was supposed to meet him, that day, to work on their project for a class. Now that he had quit basketball, things were a lot better between the two brothers.  
  
Instead he saw his best friend, Haley.  
  
"Have you seen Nathan?" he asked by way of morning greeting.  
  
Haley shook her head, "He was running a fever last night, Luke."  
  
Nathan? Sick? To Lucas, it didn't seem possible.  
  
"Why do you need to see him anyways?" Haley asked skeptically.  
  
"We were supposed to work on a project together." Lucas said.  
  
"You two, cooperating?" Haley's eyes showed amazement.  
  
Lucas shrugged.  
  
"Well, why don't we both visit? I was planning too anyways," Haley suggested.  
  
They walked over to Nathan's house, who answered the door, fully dressed however.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Haley asked.  
  
Nathan shrugged, "Not the best."  
  
"I'm sorry," Haley hugged him. She peered at him closely. Nathan looked unusually weak.  
  
"Come on, let's go in, Nathan, it's cold." She led her boyfriend away from the door.  
  
"What are we going to do about the project?" Lucas questioned, when they were all seated around the kitchen table. Nathan poured coffee for the three of them.  
  
"Haley can film it. It will still be about you." Nathan said.  
  
"Need anything?" Haley asked Nathan. He shook his head.  
  
"Water, maybe, actually, Hales," he said, as he coughed, "And I promise our next date will be special."  
  
Nathan lay on the couch while watching Lucas and Haley make the documentary on Lucas's life. It was easy to see why they were best friends.  
  
Over a break, Lucas and Haley talked some.  
  
"Nathan's pretty sick," Lucas noted.  
  
"Yeah," Haley agreed, "He's been asleep nearly the entire time. He's so worn out. And he's so warm."  
  
Nathan's fever had spiked to 103.7, the last time Haley had checked that Saturday.  
  
"I think he should go to the doctor's," Lucas said. They went back to the couch. Nathan was now awake. He was just starring off into space when they came over. Haley looked at him closely.  
  
"Nathan, I want you to see a doctor," Haley begged.  
  
"It's just some flu," he coughed again, "You know, fever, chills, cough, headache, muscle aches, tiredness, sore throat."  
  
"I have all the classic symptoms," he smiled weakly.  
  
"Still, Nathan, we're taking you to one. Right now," Lucas said, "Come on, little bro."  
  
Nathan smiled, "You'll pay for that one." He got up slowly, "Who's driving my car? Luke?"  
  
"Sure," Lucas said snatching the keys from Nathan.  
  
And the three went out, a happy group that was getting along quite well.  
  
***  
  
Peyton watched the group as they entered the doctor's.  
  
Why the hell were they going to the doctors?  
  
She decided to follow them, staying outside and in a place where they wouldn't notice her.  
  
She could see immediately why they were there. Nathan looked completely sick. It seemed odd to her. She could not remember a time when Nathan had last been sick.  
  
Then she saw Lucas look directly at her.  
  
Opps, she thought. He was coming outside.  
  
"Peyton?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh," she was startled, "I just wanted to see you. How's Nathan?"  
  
"I don't really no. Truth be told, Peyton, I'm a little scared."  
  
Peyton looked surprised.  
  
"He is my brother, whether I like some of the things he does or not," Lucas replied.  
  
"But what about all that stuff he did to you?" Peyton questioned. "It's not that important right now. Peyton, do you want to come inside. It's freezing, out here," Lucas said.  
  
Not important? Peyton wondered. Their rivalry sure has changed. She followed Lucas inside.  
  
"Hey Peyton," Haley asked not in the least bit surprised.  
  
"Hey," Nathan muttered.  
  
"Hi guys. You look terrible," Peyton remarked to Nathan.  
  
"Thanks," he said, glaring at his ex-girlfriend a bit.  
  
A nurse came out, "Nathan Scott?"  
  
"That's me, Haley want to come?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Haley said standing up, and they left Payton and Lucas in the waiting room. 


	3. Nothing is Normal

Chapter Three Nothing is Normal  
  
The nurse took Nathan's temperature and left him in a room.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in a moment," she told Nathan and Haley.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"If you aren't sick already, you will be by the time you leave this place," Nathan quipped to Haley.  
  
"Oh stop complaining," Haley said, "I'm here for you, not my well being. If I get sick too, oh well."  
  
"You're right, as usual," Nathan told her, smiling.  
  
She smiled. Then the doctor came into where the room where they were waiting.  
  
He checked Nathan for a number of things and he took a blood test.  
  
"It looks like a severe case of the flu to me. But to make sure, I took a blood test, because it could be mono. You said you've been tired a lot lately and sleeping doesn't help?"  
  
Nathan nodded.  
  
"That's what concerns me. That symptom is attributed more to mono then the flu. The flu will make you tired, but not to the point as what you've been describing to me. It could even be a combination of the two. Mono breaks down your defense system making you more susceptible to the flu and colds. And the flu has been more severe this year, and in your case, it looks like you have an especially bad case," the doctor said.  
  
"When will I get the results?" Nathan asked.  
  
"In a few days. Just rest for now, and drink lots of liquids," the doctor answered him. Nathan nodded and got up to leave.  
  
The doctor went out first and then Nathan and Haley followed.  
  
***  
  
Nathan's mother came home to an empty house. Nathan's car was gone.  
  
That's good, she thought, he must have been feeling a bit better.  
  
She walked in the kitchen and was sipping a glass of water, when she heard Nathan's car pull up in the driveway. He entered. Lucas and Haley came with him. His mother could hear the three of them talking.  
  
"You guys didn't have to walk me to my house," Nathan complained.  
  
"I know," Haley, said, "We are just concerned about you."  
  
Nathan looked a bit surprised and stared at Lucas. He did not think Lucas was that concerned about his well being.  
  
But Lucas nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks," Nathan muttered, still a bit surprised. They walked in silence for a little while, almost reaching the kitchen where Nathan's mother was.  
  
"Um," Nathan paused, "I think I'm going to get some sleep. I'm pretty beat."  
  
"All right," Haley said, "I just want to get something to drink." She stepped into the kitchen and saw Nathan's mom.  
  
"Oh," she said, "Hi, Mrs. Scott."  
  
"Hello, Haley," she said, "Nathan come in here please."  
  
"What?" he asked appearing in the entrance.  
  
"How are you feeling honey?" his mother asked him.  
  
"Better," Nathan said. His mother put a hand on his forehead.  
  
"You're still warm though." she said her voice trailing off. She stared at the glass of water in her hand.  
  
"Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked hesitantly. But she did not respond.  
  
"Mom?" Nathan asked, "Mom, are you okay?" But Nathan's mother still did not respond. Nathan thought she might be having a breakdown or something. She looked like she was about to cry, but wouldn't let herself in front of Lucas and Haley.  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Scott," Haley spoke up, "You don't have to hide. We understand." Nathan and Lucas looked at her confused.  
  
She sighed and motioned them to come with her, into another room, where Nathan's mother could not hear.  
  
"Nathan," Haley said, "Your mother is upset because of your father. You told me that they were getting a divorce. She lost him, and she's worried about you, Nathan, because you're sick. She feels helpless, I guess and feels like she can't do anything."  
  
Nathan lay on his bed. It was astonishing to see how well Haley got his mother. He sighed, just wishing he could fall asleep and not have to worry about his parents divorce, at least for the moment.  
  
His eyes were already closing, when he heard his brother's voice.  
  
"Nathan?" Lucas asked. Haley and Lucas were standing over him concerned.  
  
"You all right?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just really exhausted. I fall asleep easily. Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"All right. Listen, Nate, I have to go, I'll come over tomorrow, if I can," Lucas said. And he turned out of the room and left.  
  
Haley stayed.  
  
"Thanks," Nathan said.  
  
"No problem," Haley replied, "You and Lucas seem to be getting along pretty well."  
  
"Yeah." Nathan wasn't really in a talking mood. He found it a little odd him and Lucas were bonding, but he did not really think anything of it. When he came back to school everything would be normal, wouldn't it? 


End file.
